mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
She Creature (Character)
She Creature is an unnamed mermaid in the movie She Creature. Biography She is a queen of the lair. She bore many names throughout the cultures, like: Moreski Rudi, Coralia, Sirena. In some pagan cultures she was regarded as the highest of fertility symbols. During the 1900s, captain Woolrich somehow caught this creature and locked her inside a cage in his mansion. She often broke free, and had psychic connection with the captain's wife, Teresa. The creature even impregnated her somehow. Teresa couldn't handle all that and went into the room with an intent to kill the creature, but with the psychic link, the creature knew she was coming and killed Teresa instead. Years later, Woolrich invited a young couple to his mansion and showed the creature to them. The man, Angus, went as far as to steal the creature in hopes of making money when they reach America. On the ship, when Bailey, one of Angus' men, was trying different things to feed the creature she made a ruckus. Lily was passing by and Bailey invited her in, it was then the creature and Lily made an psychic connection. Lily subconsciously in her dreams asked the creature to kill her old acquaintance, Miles, who was on the ship and was bothering Lily. The creature slipped out of her cage and ate Miles, she even gave Miles' ring as a gift for Lily, as a proof she had done it. Lily started to fear the creature a bit, and wanted it released before something bad happens. One time when Lily and Angus were having an intercourse, the creature invaded Lily's mind, and impregnated her. When Lily's pleas about releasing the creature, gets shut down by Angus, she takes the matters into her own hands and releases the creature. The creature however refuses to leave. They are caught by Bailey, and the creature kills him, and starts to eat him. Full moon rose to the sky, and the creature turned into human. It was then Lily once again returned to her, but when she saw the creature naked and cowering in a corner, she felt bad for her. They were found by the ship's crew, and the creature nearly was abused by the sailors. Gifford stopped the men, leaving Lily to comfort her. They reached the islands where the creature was from, because she had psychicly influencing the ship's captain to alter the course. The creature then took her real form in front of Lily, leaving her alive but horrified. The creature then started killing the men on the ship. In the end only Lily was left alive, the creature was face to face with Lily, and decides to let her live. The creature then feeds the remains of the men to her lair, surrounding the ship. Gallery File:She Creature 15.jpg File:She Creature 2.jpg File:She Creature 3.jpg File:She Creature 11.jpg File:She Creature 32.png File:She Creature 34.png File:She Creature 6.jpg File:She Creature 7.jpg File:She Creature 10.png File:She Creature 18.png File:She Creature 8.jpg File:She Creature 13.jpg File:She Creature 14.jpg File:She Creature 19.png File:She Creature 12.jpg File:She Creature 21.png File:She Creature 22.png File:She Creature 23.png File:She Creature 24.png File:She Creature 25.png File:She Creature 26.png File:She Creature 4.jpg File:She Creature 5.jpg File:She Creature 27.png File:She Creature 28.png File:She Creature 1.jpg File:She Creature 20.png File:She Creature 29.png File:La criatura 03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Live Action Merpeople